Fantasy Kaleidoscope
by harveykaiba
Summary: Lord Death invites Yukari to the anniversary of the opening of his school. Yukari brings along certain people from Gensokyo with her as guests. What happens when Medusa launches her plan to revive the Kishin and plunge the world into madness? Based on the Soul Eater Mangaverse.
1. Room of Death

Lord Death looked over at the person sitting across from him as he took a sip of his tea. Yukari Yakumo looked back with her soft violet eyes that seemed to be analyzing his every move.

"So Yukari, how've ya been? It sure has been a long time." Lord Death said in that voice Yukari found to be particularly annoying, it was almost as bad as a certain magician she knew.

"I've been perfectly fine Death," she responded, "I've just been...busy, as you may certainly know."

Yukari set her tea cup down then looked at Lord Death with a slight smile, "I'm glad to have been invited to your anniversary party, despite not having much contact with you over the course of 800 years."

"Well, I'm well aware of your situation, but I _am _glad you decided to accept my invitation."

"If I may," Yukari said as she unfolded her fan and moved it over her mouth to hide a sly grin, "invite some of my..._friends_ to come along. It won't be much, just three people is all I ask."

Lord Death tilted his head in curiosity and wondered what friends she might mean, "Do you mean Mima? It's been a while since I've seen her after she...well...ya know."

Yukari let out an exasperated sigh then folded her fan and dropped it into a gap and unfolded her rather luxurious parasol that had a slight tint of pink to it, "To be honest Mima hasn't been around much," the youkai made her way around the room to the mirror that Lord Death used, "we've not talked in over 20 years. I'm sure theres a good reason for it..." Yukari trailed off as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair extended down to her waist in bright golden locks. Her violet eyes seem to hide something mysterious about her, whether it's obvious or not. She wore a white dress that extended down to her ankles and barely hid her high-heeled shoes, the dress itself was in layers as it went down. A purple and orange sash went down the middle of the dress on both sides and had a Ying Yang symbol at the bottom of the front side.

Yukari turned back to Lord Death as she slowly rotated the parasol above her head, "So will you accept my request? I'll come either way so don't view this the wrong way."

Lord Death pondered for a moment, _If I accept, she might bring nothing but trouble-makers to this school, knowing her company and all...but if I don't it would seem like I'd rather stay around my own personal circle and afraid to meet people from the world she's created..._

"I'd love to have you and your friends join the party! Bring 'em along why don't ya?" Lord Death said in an elated voice, "They should see what this place is like ya know?"

"Yes," Yukari said with what appeared to be a cross between a smile and a smirk, "they should shouldn't they? I must take my leave now to prepare them. The party's tomorrow, yes?"

"Yep, it sure is, 8 PM tomorrow night!"

"Very well, we'll be seeing you later today then," Yukari opened a gap and placed a foot into it then turned back to Lord Death, "I trust Asura is sealed away properly?" Yukari thought she was being paranoid, but after what happened 800 years ago, she couldn't take any risks.

"He sure is, why do you ask?" Lord Death's voice turned serious after she asked that.

"Just wanted to make sure we'll have no interruptions tomorrow night," Yukari slipped half of her body into the gap, "see you later, Death." And with that, she was gone.

_Hm..Yukari never seemed like the person to have friends, just people that are parts of her plans..._ Lord Death thought tiredly as he finished his tea then turned back to his mirror to think about what he's going to say for the party tomorrow night.

"I'm not your friend, Yukari," Reimu said sternly to the woman that was hanging upside down from her gap. How her hair didn't fall down by doing that was a mystery to the shrine maiden, "In fact I wouldn't call you an acquaintance, just a nuisance."

Yukari had only moments ago told Reimu she considered her, Marisa, and Alice her friends, "But of course you are, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you to come with me to a party in the outside world."

"...Outside world?" Reimu's interest was suddenly peaked by this fact, "You never said that it would be in the outside. But that still begs the question, why the three of us? If you want party-people you should go ask Remilia, she sure knows how to throw them after all. Even Yuyuko would be a party-person."

Yukari rolled her eyes then righted herself and the gap so she was now facing Reimu properly, "If I wanted them to come I wouldn't be here right now would I?" Yukari said with a soft tone on the lips that seemed to be smiling wider every time Reimu looked at her, "Besides, I would rather that the audience was kept to a -mostly- human level."

"Alice isn't human."

"That's why I said 'mostly' my dear Hakurei."

Reimu sighed tiredly, she really didn't enjoy dealing with this woman, "Fine, we'll come to your party, just give me some time to gather up Marisa and Alice," Reimu said as she admitted defeat, "Marisa will be easier to convince than Alice though, just saying."

Yukari smiled widely then opened a gap behind Reimu, "Gather everything you need for two days and formal wear for the party tomorrow night," the youkai now had only her head exposed to Reimu, "Step into that gap behind you when you gather everyone, it will lead to my house and from there we'll go to our destination."

And with that Yukari was gone, the gap behind Reimu remained as the shrine maiden took off into the skies to gather Marisa and Alice.

Lord Death felt it the instant Yukari's gap opened behind him, a witch, a powerful witch at that. With anger in his voice he prepared to defend himself, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET PASSED EVERYONE IN MY SCHOOL JUST TO ATTACK ME?! WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING YOU FILTHY WITCH!" And with that he delivered a reaper chop down onto the witch's head, which echoed with a resounding 'thwack'. A yelp followed the hit, followed by a girl on the floor clutching her head.

Yukari rubbed her temple, she had forgotten the DWMA's main enemy seemed to be witches. Reimu and Marisa were just staring agape at Lord Death and cycling back to Alice, who had been reduced to a poor girl clutching her head in pain.

Yukari sighed then looked up at Lord Death, who was still rather angry, "Calm down Death, this is the group I was talking about," Yukari said cautiously as she closed the gap behind her, "she's a friend, we can trust her."

Lord Death looked at Yukari, then at Alice who wasn't giving any signs of attack or anger towards him. He lowered his hand and calmed down, maybe he had over-reacted.

"Right...sorry whoever you are," his voice had returned to normal...good, "it's a long story but here we don't necessarily like witches."

Marisa adjusted her signature hat and grinned widely, "Well then yer just gonna have to put up with us, ze!"

Reimu promptly smacked Marisa over the back of her head and bowed politely to Lord Death, "It's a pleasure to be of acquaintance to you," she said as she was still bowing, "I guarantee we won't be any trouble to you."

Kid felt it, so did Maka, how they didn't notice it several minutes ago was beyond them. Four souls, one a witch soul, two human, and one they didn't recognize, incredibly powerful souls at that. Without their respective weapons they burst into the death room, hoping they weren't running headlong into a fight they couldn't win.

"Father!" Kid shouted as he made his way down the path, he had to save him, he had to...see him having tea...? This didn't seem right.

"Hm? Oh heya kiddo, how are ya?" Lord Death looked passed Yukari and at Kid and Maka who were running as fast as they could to get to the middle of the death room.

Kid skidded to a halt and looked at the scene in front of him, "Father, what is this?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

Yukari got up before Lord Death could answer and shook Kid's hand gently, "I'm Yukari Yakumo, you must be Death's son, how adorable," Kid looked into her eyes and narrowed his, he didn't trust this woman already simply by judging her eyes.

Maka ran up and bent over to catch her breath. She looked up at the four strangers, one was definitely a witch. The blonde with blue eyes and short hair. Another blonde caught her eye, this one could have been a witch just from judging the attire, and the hat...and the broom, _These two aren't making any attempt to hide themselves are they?_ Maka thought to herself as Yukari sat back down.

Kid looked over at the girl in the witch attire, _Yes...yes...so far everything about them is syme-_ He looked at Marisa's hair and noticed that she didn't have a braid on her right side and only on her left, "WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE A BRAID ON YOUR LEFT AND NOT YOUR RIGHT?!"

Marisa looked at Kid for a few minutes before answering back, "Why do you have stripes on your left but not right?" This response reduced Kid to a sniffling mess on the floor, "You're right, I'm worthless!"

Yukari and Lord Death looked at each other then shrugged and sighed, this was going to be an interesting party.

**A/N: Well hello, another project among my list of unfinished/unupdated fanfics, I hope to keep this one alive however. This will be following the Soul Eater **_**Manga**_**, not the anime, so I apologize in advanced if you get a little confused. I will also be making some edits in terms of the outside world itself, like the moon and sun will be normal, Mima and Yukari were part of Lord Death's original TEN warriors, yes I added those two on there, but come on, they're incredibly powerful beings who most likely existed during the era of 800 years ago.****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and rate and review.**


	2. The Centennial Festival

**A/N: So, my first chapter got good reception from a group of friends of mine so I decided to write the second one, this will cover the party in its entirety.**

_This isn't what I predicted..._ Medusa thought to herself as she scowled at Marisa, Reimu, Alice, and Yukari. After the guests' arrival there had been a lot of commotion, especially concerning Alice and Marisa. Lord Death had given Alice his word that no one would try to kill her for her soul, especially after suffering an intense glare from Marisa.

"Hiya hiya! Thanks for coming I greatly appreciate your effort!" Lord Death announced with a raised hand, the crowd responded with great glee and happiness, "Look it's Lord Death!" "This party's going to be great!"

"Well, that's it for me, enjoy yourselves!" Kid sighed internally at his father's words, _Father's not taking this seriously,_ Kid thought as he cleared his throat to say some words of his own.

"If I may, thank you all for coming, tonight we celebrate the opening to the DWMA and we-" "YAHHOOO IT'S ME BLACKSTAR!" "We welcome you to this party despite your possible time constraints-" "LOOK AT ME EVERYONE IT'S THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

Yukari let out an exasperated sigh and opened a gap above Blackstar and Kid and promptly slammed their heads with her closed parasol and fan. The result was both of them falling to the ground in a groan of pain. Kid curled up on the floor and whimpered, "It's ruined..."

Blackstar looked back at Yukari with a grumble as he adjusted his coat while walking back with Soul, "Whose party does she think this is anyway?" Soul promptly responded, "You do realize it's not yours right?"

"Well, in any case enjoy yourselves as much as you like," Lord Death said in an effort to get everything back on track. After having said that, the party began, music began playing, people began dancing, and checking out the buffet that had been prepared.

Yukari remained close to Lord Death, aside from his son, she was one of the few who was close to him personally so it only made sense to distance herself from the party, despite wanting to engage in her daily drinking routine when it came to parties.

"Yoo Reimu let's dance, ze!" Marisa grabbed Reimu's wrist forcefully and began her rather lackluster imitation of everyone else slow dancing, "You do realize you've stepped on my feet three times by now right?" Reimu said as she grumbled in displeasure from Marisa forcing a dance on her.

"Keheheh," Marisa replied in a mock-cackle, "You're having fun though aren't you?"

"I guess, it's needing sake."

"Most people here are kids, ze. You're just looking for a reason to cry about the total you got from donations this year," Reimu promptly whacked Marisa over the head with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Never mention my donations in public again."

"Yea yea...didn't have to hit me though..."

Meanwhile, outside of the school and in the city streets, Eruka, the Frog Witch and Free, the immortal werewolf were staring ominously at the school from below. Eruka was unnerved after sensing Alice's soul.

_"__Lady Medusa, we're ready, but what about the other witch?"_ Eruka communicated to Medusa through the snakes inside her body.

"_Don't worry about her, by the time her and her friends know what's happening the plan will have already been put in motion."_

_"Understood Lady Medusa,"_

_"Did you recruit the help?"_

_"Yea, Chrona, or rather Ragnarok, is leading them here as we speak,"_

_"Good job Eruka, wait for my signal and we'll begin."_

Medusa allowed a quiet chuckle to escape her lips just as professor Stein approached her and clinked his glass with hers, "Good evening nurse Medusa, having fun?"

_This moron again..._ "Oh of course, are you alright professor? You seem a bit drunk," Medusa said as she had a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh I must be I'm sorry," Stein said as he gulped down the champagne in his glass, suddenly he let out a drunken laugh, which caused Medusa to take a few steps back, "Come, let's dance!"

_Someone help me! _Medusa pleaded in her head as she was led away by Stein, "No, I mean, wait, I can't!"

Before Medusa knew what was happening she was slow dancing with the professor, _I can't let Eruka and Free see me like this, nor can I give the signal in this position..._

Marisa glanced at Stein and Medusa then chuckled lowly under her breath while she spun Reimu around, "See, ze?" Marisa said as she pulled Reimu close to her, "We should be dancing like them, all romantic-like. I can be your strong, strapping husband while you're the innocent newly-married wife!"

"I don't think you'd ever be someone's husband," Reimu replied coldly, "Much less mine," the response suddenly reduced Marisa to the floor with a whine.

"Why do you have to be so cold and reject my feelings?" Marisa looked up at Reimu with faux tears in her eyes.

"You've had too much champagne..." Reimu trailed off as she rubbed her temples.

"So Medusa, have you heard back from Sid? He hasn't returned after checking out a lab in the desert," Stein said quizzically as he slowly danced around the room with Medusa.

"Huh? No, has something happened to him?" Medusa asked as she feigned ignorance.

"That's odd, because who did that lab belong to? Let's see, oh that's right it was your lab," Stein looked down at her as his voice became stone-cold sober in a millisecond.

Medusa scowled and looked down, _Damn him..._ "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come now, surely there must be a reason for a witch like you to be here at the DWMA," Stein said as he kept looking down at her, "there's no reason to hide your identity anymore, I found you out. Now the question is why are you here? Surely one such as yourself wouldn't be helping out of the goodness of your heart. Is it the Kishin? It makes sense after all."

Medusa looked up at Stein with a distorted sneer mixed with a grin, "You're right I'm here for the Kishin," she said as she kept eye contact with him, "if Lord Death wasn't here right now I'd have killed you already."

"I'll cut you up after dissecting you, but don't be so modest, you need to take care of the barrier don't you?"

"Exactly, I plan to resurrect it."

"And the black blood will help you..."

"The Kishin far exceeds human comprehension, even evolution itself. Everyone, even the DWMA, have observed and protected the Earth with your deterrent "force"..."Maintaining a neutral status" is the best way to describe it. But each generation improves, that kind of idea won't last long, correct? Living through the same kind of life every day, is that what you really want doctor Stein? You're a researcher, you know what I mean don't you? What do you say? Want to join me?"

Stein was speechless, and before he knew it Medusa was leaning up to him, her lips moving in to kiss his.

"Stein!" Sid had burst into the party room completely bloody from barely surviving his ordeal, "You have to get out of here!"

Everyone turned their attention to Sid, Marisa promptly dropped Reimu onto the floor, Alice looked up from her food, Yukari narrowed her eyes at him, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Blackstar all looked at him with wide eyes, "Mr. Sid!"

Stein ran over to him and held him up slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I dove under ground when the explosions happened...still...they were waiting to attack tonight because Lord Death has left his mirror!"

Surprised, Stein turned around, "Where's Medusa?!"

Medusa had made her way to the balcony and leaped up on the railing and flipped off and had deactivated her soul protect spell, "_Free, the barrier! Quickly, lock them all in!"_

Free the werewolf released his soul protect and grinned maliciously, "Got it Medusa," he outstretched hid hands to his side and began to chant his spell.

"Good, now we wait for the mi-" Medusa was cut off by a flurry of green lasers, one grazed her shoulder which caused her to wince in pain. She looked at the source of the lasers and spotted Marisa riding on her broom out into the sky above the city. Two glowing green orbs floated on either side of her as a grin creased her lips.

"Betcha forgot about me didn't you?" Marisa said with arrogance in her voice as she fired more lasers at Medusa.

"Fortunately I found it quite easy to forget about someone like you," Medusa replied to hide the surprise in her voice, _She's human, definitely, so how is she using magic of this level...?_

"Bah, well after I'm done with you you won't be forgetting my name, Marisa Kirisame!" Suddenly, as Marisa was pulling out her Mini-Hakkero, several white blurs flew passed behind her. She looked up and noticed her signature hat had been cut apart in three places, "Hey! That was my favorite hat!"

She turned and spotted the five Mizune sisters with smug grins on their faces and their whiskers were all extended and glowing purple, "Chi chi chi," Was their response as they flew off into the city to begin wreaking havoc.

"I don't know what that meant but I didn't like it," Marisa said as she took off after the Mice Witches, "Get back here!"

"That was...surprisingly easy," Medusa said with a rather surprised voice. She sighed and turned to Eruka, Free, and Chrona, "let's get underground where our goal is the Kishin!"

Stein, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Alice all fell out of the ceiling after having been dropped down into the school by either Sid or Yukari, "The meisters landed on their feet but the weapons didn't," Soul observed as he stood up, "I guess we're really different after all."

"Listen up everybody, underneath the school, sleeps a Kishin," Stein declared as he adjusted his glasses, "and you should know that nurse Medusa is actually a witch," Stein turned to Alice who was slipping metal rings onto all of her fingers, "you won't have an issue with fighting her will you?" The girl promptly shook her head, "Good."

Everyone changed out of their party attire and into their normal clothes as Stein spoke up again, "You all may die tonight, if you're ready, we'll go underground, if you're not willing to risk your lives then head home now."

No one moved, they just looked at Stein with determination in their eyes. Stein smiled, "Good, then let's get going."

**A/N: And that's chapter 2 for you all, rate and review if you'd like!**


	3. The Witches' Ball

A/N: Well Chapter 3 is now here, someone asked why the girls were there in the first place. They were invited by Yukari to go to the party with her.

"Say...Kid," Alice started as she ran beside Stein, "how did your father seal this...Asura?"

Kid looked at her with a quizzical look on his face, "He tore off his skin and used that to seal him, then he attached his soul to Death City to prevent him from awakening."

"So if Asura were to awake would he be able to move around?" Maka asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"That wouldn't be possible," Stein gave his own quip, "Death City is now literally part of his body, to leave he'd have to make the city gain legs and walk."

They kept running at a solid speed for roughly fifteen minutes, Alice felt a sinking sensation in her gut as she began to think how important and dangerous this battle will be, not only will it possibly endanger the entire outside world, but also the sanctuary that is Gensokyo.

"Wait, professor!" Maka exclaimed as she came to a skidding halt and gripped Soul tightly with both hands, "I sense something familiar, it's obscene and horrible...and it's coming closer..."

Finally the being emerged to be Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, who had a dejected face with a raised hand, "Horrible...?" He said pathetically with tears in his eyes.

"Glad to see you made it out, Spirit," Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

"Well you know me, I know how to escape women," the man said with a thumbs up and a grin on his face.

"It's a good thing you showed up. I was afraid I'd have to go into this mess without a weapon."

"Well I'm glad to be here," Spirit turned and looked down into the darkness with a grimace as he transformed into his scythe form, "they're waiting for us."

"I figured they would," Stein turned to the students, "it's best if you weapons don't transform back until after this is over, all it takes is one hit to kill you."

Alice grimaced as her dolls materialized. Everyone gawked at her for a few seconds as an even two dozen dolls in various colors and shades of blues and reds, their facial features all were similar and most carried lances. There were some that had all red on their dresses, Stein thought that meant something but he couldn't figure out what it was. Alice moved the fingers of her right hand while her left hand attached the sealed grimoire onto her waist belt. She then turned to Stein and Spirit with a hard look.

Maka froze, her soul perception had just gone haywire from sensing both Alice's soul and the new foreign witch soul, "I sense something new...it's...coming towards us.." the girl said in a shaky voice.

"To come forwards with such confidence means it's someone who can fight back multiple attackers, including at least two highly skilled combatants," Stein said as he glared down the pathway as the footsteps came closer.

The person revealed herself to be Medusa, a sneer plastered on her lips, "My my, it seems an entire congregation has come to meet their ends."

Stein turned to everyone and began to list off his plan, "Alright, here's the plan: BlackStar, you'll engage the demon sword, Kid, you'll go with Maka and stop the other two from reviving the Kishin, Alice, you'll stay back and assist me in fighting Medusa."

"Discussing your plan in front of the enemy? Sounds rather arrogant don't you think?" Medusa said as she stood across from the group with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You were a doctor at the academy, right?"

"Can't you shut up?"

"..."

"Good, let's start now."

Everyone prepared themselves as Medusa began chanting her spell, "Nake Snake..."

"Stay calm everyone, once she launches her attack wait for an opening then head through," Stein said as he braced himself.

"Nake snake cobra cobra... Nake snake cobra cobra..." Medusa built up her attack as she looked at everyone, "I'll have to pay attention to that doll witch, she could be a problem," she thought to herself.

"Get ready," Stein got into a stance, "Here it comes."

"Vector Arrow times three!" She suddenly unleashed a horde of black-colored arrows from her back, which seemed to total to thirty in all. Kid and BlackStar sped forward with Maka trailing behind as they all rushed through the openings they found.

Alice narrowed her eyes and rushed her dolls forward as the lances the dolls held fired multi-colored magical bolts that sped towards Medusa's arrows, upon contact the bolts destroyed the arrows. Medusa recoiled at the sudden destruction of her arrows, this was going to be a harder fight than she thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Stein was on top of her, shoving his palm into her midsection, she skidded back and held her arms in a cross formation, "It would seem that I lost those brats," Medusa said as Alice moved to stand next to Stein.

"We're your adversaries, not them," Stein adjusted his screw slightly as Alice adjusted the rings on her fingers.

"So it would seem," Medusa took a look at the shoulder Marisa hit with her initial barrage at the party, "Damn girl, it still hurts..."

Stein smirked, his plan worked to use his soul stitches on Medusa to keep her pinned to the ground, now he looked to Alice to further the vulnerability of the witch, "Your turn."

Alice nodded then sent a doll in a green dress speeding towards Medusa with the flick of her finger, "The paralytic spell infused in this doll will leave her without any sort of defense, she'll never know what hit her" Alice thought as the doll suddenly made contact with a giant black arrow aiming to the side.

"Vector plate!" Suddenly the doll went in the direction the arrow was pointing. Suddenly another plate appeared and sent the doll speeding to its new target, professor Stein.

"...Crap," was the last word Stein said before the doll exploded across his body. He was sent sprawling to the ground where he was promptly paralyzed in his position. Spirit tried to move as well but realized that he was paralyzed like Stein.

Alice stared in horror as her only allies in the fight were put out of commission by her own attack, "No..." she started as she turned to Medusa who was using her snake tattoos to break out of the soul stitches, "how...? That was full-proof..."

"You must always take every variable into consideration, child" Medusa said as she began to step forward towards the other girl.

Alice reacted immediately by sending a flurry of rainbow bolts from the dolls' lances towards Medusa, which was countered quickly by a storm of vector arrows, "Vector plate!" more tiles appeared and sent Medusa flying towards Alice. Medusa grabbed Alice's caplet and dug her fist into the girl's gut, "Vector drill," Suddenly small vector arrows twisted their way into Alice's stomach. Alice coughed up blood as the dolls she had under her control unleashed another flurry of bullets that singed Medusa's back, causing her to dash to the right and behind a pillar. Alice jumped back into the center of the corridor and tried to catch her breath.

Clutching her stomach she looked at her opponent who had a grin plastered on her face, "My my, had a little accident did you? That's a shame, I'd hate to have you die on me so quickly," Medusa stepped out from behind the pillar with her hood drawn back.

Alice cringed as she looked down at her hand and stomach, crimson blood seeped out of the wound, staining her dress and hand. She stood upright and called forth the dolls in red dresses. She swung them at Medusa, who was caught off guard and was struck by the dolls. Once they hit the witch they exploded violently and send her sprawling through several pillars. Medusa got up and spat out blood onto the ground and looked at Alice with a frown.

Alice followed up quickly and used her ability to fly in order to close the distance between her and her opponent. This move caught Medusa off guard, not expecting her to be able to fly, "Vector arrows!" Medusa called out as twenty arrows emitted from her back and made their way in jagged angles towards Alice.

Having anticipated such a move she ducked down and skidded along the ground on the heels of her boots and weaved through the erratic pattern of arrows. She reached Medusa and used the wire that held her dolls and wrapped it around the other woman's ankles and jerked upward suddenly, sending Medusa face-first into the ground with a loud slam that echoed through the halls.

Alice dashed back to a distance of thirty feet and looked at Medusa who was getting up and clutching her face. The damage seemed to be a bloody nose and possibly a few knocked out teeth, "It seems I underestimated you," Medusa began as she held a hand out to Alice, "Why don't you join me instead of that useless professor? You could see history unfold before your very eyes."

"As tempted as the offer is," Alice replied in a cold voice, "I'll decline. I'm not evil nor will I ever be. Besides, Marisa would master spark me into next week if she caught me."

The two opponents looked at each other with murderous intent as their souls swelled in size. They took slow and methodical steps towards each other as Alice's dolls actually had more to their numbers now that Medusa looked at them. They actually did, after the paralytic doll and the gun-powder-filled dolls had exploded she had seemed to summon more normal dolls with lances.

"Vector plate!"

"Doll rush!"

And the two opponents made their way to each other to engage in the fight of their lives and to begin their Witches' Ball.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile, above ground, in fact above the city, Marisa, along with the cat-girl Blair, was engaged with an intense dogfight against the Mizune sisters. Lasers and pumpkin bombs and star-shaped bolts were flying in various directions, impacting along buildings and roads.

"Wow, this is awesome, ze!" Marisa exclaimed as she was standing up on her broom backwards to face the Mizunes.

"This is a thrill isn't it?" Blair was flying on a pumpkin while shooting and throwing bombs of her own that them.

They had met only half an hour ago when Marisa was chasing the witch sisters through the streets of the city and now they were working (or in this case running) together to fight the witches that were terrorizing the city.

"I think they need to meet a good spell of mine," Marisa said as she took out her mini-hakkero, "do you have a super powerful spell too?"

"Do I? Just watch me!" Blair held her arms out towards the Mizunes. Both girls smirked.

"Master Spark!"

"Pum Pum Pumkin Cannon!"

A/N: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Magus Night

Alice did a flip over Medusa and used the wire connecting to her dolls to wrap around the other witch's tail. Once Alice landed behind her she quickly flicked her wrist and Medusa went skidding along the ground towards another pillar.

"I'm not letting her get the best of me again," Medusa thought to herself as she looked at the pillar she was skidding towards, "Vector storm!" She called up flurry of vector arrows from underneath her and broke the wires that were wrapped around her tail.

Alice grimaced as the wires were cut, but then it quickly formed into a smirk as the broken wire parts reconnected through a magical she had placed on them. She moved gun-powder-filled dolls towards Medusa and used her fingers to manipulate the wiring and make them explode once they got close to the woman.

"Vector shield!" Medusa called out to summon a shield of her vector arrows to take the blow from the explosions. The dolls explode across the surface of the shield which pushes Medusa back against the wall. When the smoke cleared Medusa saw Alice walking towards her with a small horde of dolls with various colors and clothing on them, "Damn brat, who does she think she is? Thinking she can beat me with children's toys," Medusa thought as she glared at the girl approaching her.

"It's a shame it has to come to this," Alice said with a tinge of regret in her words, "I don't like it when I have to kill people," the girl became crestfallen as she was now as now stood fifteen feet away from Medusa.

"It's simple you pathetic whelp," Medusa started as a sadistic grin creased her lips, "this is a life or death situation, surely you contemplate that? Or have your morals blinded that aspect of your brain?"

"My morals aren't blind, Medusa," Alice replied as several dolls seemed to tend to her wound, "the wonder land I'm from prohibits killing, that is why I'm hesitant in taking your life."

"Then show me this wonder land Alice!" Medusa sneered as she suddenly rushed towards the other witch with black glowing finger nails, "vector nails!" Alice attempted to dodge the attack but suddenly the glowing tips of Medusa's nails shot forward and embedded themselves into Alice's right shoulder.

Alice jumped back and clutched her now bleeding shoulder as an expression of pain appeared on her face. Alice attempted to counter by sending a flurry of rainbow-colored bullets at Medusa, which impacted upon her body and sent her sprawling to the floor. Medusa got up slowly and grumbled as she took around the battered arena and noticed something out of place.

"Where's Stein...?" She said as she felt a palm pressed against her back.

"Right here," Stein said in a low, ragged voice, "soul force," he sent his soul wavelength shooting into Medusa's back, which sent the witch flying forwards towards Alice who promptly stepped to the side to avoid her.

"Sorry about that," Stein adjusted his screw and glasses, "it took a while for that paralytic to wear off," he turned his attention to Alice now, "don't think you're off the hook though, I'll deal with you after we've killed her."

Alice let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Medusa who was getting up and wiping her lip from the blood that had formed, "My my it looks like the good doctor decided to join us again," she said as she got into a stance similar to a preying mantis.

Without a word to each other Stein and Alice rushed to opposite sides of Medusa, who promptly held out her hands in their direction and unleashed a mass of vector arrows in their direction. The attacking pair used their own methods to get through Medusa's attack, Alice used her magical bullets while Stein used Spirit to cut through the arrows.

Once stein had gotten through Medusa's attack he slammed his palm into her ribs and sent his soul force straight into her attack, which sent her flying in Alice's direction. Alice responded by a spiral kick straight into Medusa's stomach to send her flying back to Stein, who did a spin and slammed his palm into her stomach and sent her flying down the hallway.

"Did they just play ping pong with me...?" Medusa thought as she landed with a thud on the floor. She got up and let out a yell of rage as she hurled hundreds of vector arrows at the pair, "The time for talk is over!" she exclaimed in rage, "it's time for unruly children to DIE!"

Stein and Alice went straight through the middle of the storm Medusa had sent at them. Arrows tore through Alice's skirt, shirt, and caplet as she returned in favor with her bullets and exploding dolls which destroyed droves of arrows. Stein was having a harder time, trying his best to avoid the arrows as best he could and slicing them by using Spirit.

Alice did a flip into the air above Medusa and landed behind her, the hurricane of vector arrows had nearly incapacitated her but she managed to get through it. She uses her wire to restrict the movement of Medusa's tail that had risen up to attempt to cut off Stein's head. Stein had rushed forward and sent a powerful soul force attack into Medusa's midsection. Medusa coughed up blood after the attack then sent her tail, despite the wiring restricting it, towards Stein's neck, but it stopped inches from it.

"What's...this...?" Medusa questioned weakly as she suddenly saw stitches appear on her tail.

"Soul threads," replied Stein in a hush murmur, "It stops you from moving, it's another way of channeling my soul force into your body..."

Alice had been stitched as well and remained holding the witch back as Stein concentrated with holding the threads together, "If either one of us moves in the wrong way...Stein's dead and possibly me" Alice's thought echoed in her head as she continued watching Stein and Medusa.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"We got 'em on the ropes now, Blair!" Marisa shouted with glee as she and Blair chased the Mizune's through the streets with flurries of pumpkin bombs and star bolts exploding in various directions, pot-marking buildings and streets with colorful death.

Marisa "surfed" on her broom while Blair rode on her pumpkin as they followed the five Mizunes through criss-cross streets, roundabouts, tunnels, and even into the open air in their attempts to shoot the mice witches down. After the pair had shown them what their most powerful attacks were they had immediately turned tail and ran.

"Hey where ya goin, ze?!" Marisa shouted as she taunted her opponents, "we're just trying to hug you!"

"I think that's why they're running Marisa, they just aren't people persons," Blair shrugged as she looked at her ally and new-found friend.

"Nonsense!" Marisa replied with intense vigor, "they just wanna make us work for it!"

The Mizunes stopped in their tracks and did a complete turnaround and headed straight for the pair with glowing whiskers. They barely had time to move out of the way as the whiskers grazed them. Marisa's right sleeve was torn and her cheek was nicked while Blair's hat was cut in three pieces and drifted off her head and onto the ground.

"Damn these things!" Marisa pulled her hakkero out and fired off her master spark in one of the Mizune's general direction, who promptly avoided the blue blast with a smug grin on her face.

"Hey I have an idea," Blair turned to Marisa with a slight smile, "let me deal with these naughty mice while you try to destroy that giant glowing cube thingy on the school."

"Eh, well I could give it a shot if you think you can handle them, ze."

"Of course I can! They're just mice after all," Blair gave a wink then took off after the mice witches, leaving Marisa slightly dumbfounded.

"Well I guess I should go off to the school then," Marisa turned and flew off to where the spatial cube was located, upon arriving, she began firing everything she had at it, master spark, star dust reverie, even final spark seemed to have no effect on it.

"Damn it, this thing won't bud- huh?" She was cut short as she saw the cube dissipating and shrinking, "well it looks like I worked after all thanks to my greatness da ze!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alice felt it the moment it's presence came into existence, pure evil and insanity had appeared in the underground chambers. She opened her eyes and saw a black flash of Spirit, who was swung by Stein, cutting through Medusa's body, causing blood to spray everywhere. Alice jumped back once the wiring she has wrapped around Medusa's tail was released. She looked at Stein, then at Medusa as the other witch's blood came pouring down on the pair.

"She was distracted by the sudden release of madness," Stein said as he put a cigarette into his mouth, "that's how I was able to gain the upper hand and end it quickly," he held out a cigarette to Alice, who promptly shook her head in decline.

"It feels great doesn't it?" Stein looked at Alice with a crazy look in his eye, "The madness that seeps out into the world that is," he raised his head to the ceiling and began cackling like a madman as the blood of Medusa rained down onto the floor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As soon as the cube dissipated Marisa saw Lord Death and Reimu burst out of the open windows and head straight towards the center of the city. Marisa cocked her head in that direction and froze in her place as she felt the pure evil and insanity emitting from the one man in the multiple scarves that was floating in place with his hands clasped in a praying stance.

Lord Death arrived at the center of the town and stared at the man who was floating, "Hiya, been a while hasn't it?"

The scarves covering the man's face parted to reveal his face, blood red eyes and pale skin, "Well if it isn't Lord Death, why do you talk in that stupid voice?"

"Well ya see, after I sealed you away I started an academy for children meisters and weapons, so I had to tone it down a little ya know? No more scary voices and object, they just ran away when I approached them."

"It's stupid and pathetic, how hath the mighty have fallen."

Suddenly without warning Lord Death lunged at Asura and struck him with a reaper chop, sending the Kishin to the ground. Asura responded by opening his mouth and firing a red beam from it, pushing Lord Death back as he had to use a shield in the shape of his mask to block it.

Asura flew up an an incredulous speed and using the spike of Vajura he began attempting to pierce through the shield, eventually cracks formed and Asura pushed forward into the sky behind Lord Death, which tore a massive, gaping hole in the shinigami's head and mask. Lord Death turned and looked up at Asura.

"You bastard! I'm going to skin you alive again!"

"Well we both know there's only one person to thank for my bastardization."

As the two were conversing paper charms flew at Asura from behind and stuck to his back, the kishin turned around with a raised eyebrow, "My...what are these?" suddenly the charms exploded into purifying energy that rippled across Asura's back, causing him to yell out loudly in pain.

"I just can't seem to get a break even when on a vacation..." Reimu sighed as she began throwing more charms in Asura's direction. Asura reacted by sending out several scarves and slammed Reimu downwards into a building.

"Reimu!" Marisa charged forward and fired her star bolts at Asura which harmlessly exploded on his body. Asura reached out and repeated the same thing and slammed Marisa down into a building and smirked sadistically.

"Girls in pretty dresses coming to fight me, oh I will enjoy this~"


End file.
